challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Spider
"Yay!" = -Yellow Spider enjoying the sun in CTW 1 = Yellow Spider is a male contestant from the team "The Awesome Team", he can rage fast, he is the only animal competitor (Red Spider is a spider as well, but not a competitor) from the show Challenge To Win and the only one along with Fat Alien which are not objects that compete. Yellow Spider's best friend is Asteroid, and of course, he is a part of Challenge To Win. He is known to be very determined and is best friends with asteroid. Episode 1 The Meeting Yellow Spider was the first to be picked on Asteroid's team, which would later be called the Awesome Team. He wasn't seen for the rest of the episode. Episode 2 Mountain off sadness Umbrella suggests an idea to Yellow Spider, Yellow Spider holds onto umbrella and he flies them both up the mountain. Episode 3 Cook And Eat The Awesome Team was up for elimination last time. Yellow Spider got 5 likes and 3 dislikes. He was against Key in the eating contest. In the tiebreaker Yellow spider gets an apple. Episode 4 Christmas Happiness Him and and asteroid go for a high five but fail miserably all while star watches. Yellow spider asks where Umbrella went with Blue Planet saying he was eliminated, with Yellow Spider screaming. Asteroid and Yellow Spider are assigned to decorate the inside of the house. Yellow Spider puts up a picture of himself up on the wall. He also puts up a Christmas decoration of himself on the tree, afterwards Yellow Spider complains about how tough working was. On Christmas morning him and Asteroid celebrate Christmas with everyone else. Trivia *Yellow Spider along with Fat Alien are not objects competing for the show. *Yellow Spider and Red Spider are the only contestants to have 4 legs. Yellow Spider says he was born that way, though. **Spiders are supposed to have 6 or 8 legs though. * Yellow Spider is the smallest character on the show, tied with Red Spider, and is also the smallest contestant. *Yellow Spider is the only contestant to be voiced by 3 people. * Yellow Spider's friendship with Asteroid is never explained, which BP says while replacing Asteroid in CTW 15. * Yellow Spider has won the most merge challenges at 2, tied with Camera. * Yellow Spider has purple blood. * Yellow Spider is HAPPY N NETURAL BUT HE WAS BORED, MAD N STUBBORN!!!!!! * In CTW 19-20,his voice is seem similiar to Suitcase from II2,they were also voiced by Samuel thornbury(TeenChampion) Gallery Yellow Spider1.png|Happy Yellow Spider Yellow Spider2.png|Angry Yellow Spider Yellow Spider body.png|Yellow Spider Body Yellow_Spider.gif|Yellow Spider enjoying Picture 7.png|Yellow Spider in CTW 1 Bandicam 2015-05-18 22-13-50-777.jpg|Twins Spider Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-45-48-022.jpg Yellow Spider Leg.png|Yellow Spider Leg Yellow Spider Pose 2.png Yellow Spider Pose 3.png Category:Male Category:The awesome team Category:Not an object Category:Voiced by TeenChampion Category:Voiced by funnyicecube300 Category:Voiced by ultraboldore72 Category:Voiced by a unique person Category:Eliminated Category:Yellow Category:Black Category:Team Awesome Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Non-Object Category:Generation 3 Eliminated Contestants Category:The Awesome Team Category:Friendly Category:Merge Category:Yellow spider Category:Spiders